


a very sweet morning

by Life_sans_Sin



Series: Gravity Falls Prompts [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Blow Jobs, I apologize for nothing, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sweet Talk, Vaginal Sex, this is pure sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_sans_Sin/pseuds/Life_sans_Sin
Summary: Prompt: Ford/Reader, nsfw, prompt consists of: lazy mornings with cuddles and kisses, a Pines rising with the day, and sweet talk in place of dirty talk. :3-The sun was just beginning to stream in through the window blinds when you awoke, feeling warmer than you’d felt in your life. Not in an uncomfortable way, and not even completely in a temperature sense… there was just something about having Ford cuddle up behind you that made you feel warm, in more ways than one.-[ AFAB Reader, and I managed to keep this gender neutral. ]
Relationships: Ford Pines/Reader, Ford Pines/You
Series: Gravity Falls Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658539
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	a very sweet morning

The sun was just beginning to stream in through the window blinds when you awoke, feeling warmer than you’d felt in your life. Not in an uncomfortable way, and not even completely in a temperature sense… there was just something about having Ford cuddle up behind you that made you feel warm, in more ways than one. The way his arm was slung around your waist, six fingers pressing into the soft squish of your stomach and pulling you back against him more fully. You could feel the soft puffs of his breath against the back of your neck, the rise and fall of his chest and belly telling you that he was still very much asleep.

Carefully, you turn yourself around so that you’re facing him, his arm looped around your waist tightening slightly and pulling your pelvises together. You allow him to, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the end of his nose. Then you drag your kisses downward, to the corners of his lips, his stubble-covered jawline, the spot right next to his ear, his forehead, all over his face. You pepper his face with kisses, and, after a while, you hear a slow, rumbling groan pull from his chest. When his eyes finally crack open, yours meeting his soft brown, you feel yourself smile without even thinking about it at the sight.

“Good morning,” you said softly, pressing another kiss to his lips, which he leans into.

“Good morning, my love…” His voice was still thick with sleep, that husky quality to it that made warmth slither down your spine. His fingers curled against your lower back, and you took the initiative to press forward, hands resting on his bare chest, fingers smoothing through the grey curls there as you kissed him, more meaningfully this time. He chuckled against your lips, “You’re awfully affectionate this morning…” Then, as though he were afraid you’d pull away, he pressed you to him and mumbled against your cheek, “Not that I mind.”

“Well, I’d certainly hope not…” You scooch down the bed just a smidge, enough that you can easily access his neck, which you immediately begin to press chaste, sweet kisses to. He hums low in his throat, and you feel the vibration of it against your lips, mingling with the steady thrum of his pulse. Your hands, meanwhile, move upward from his chest, sliding over his shoulders, up the back of his neck, and into his hair. Your bitten-down nails scratch lightly across his scalp, and another, rumbling sound escapes him, sounding suspiciously like a moan.

“Love…” When you didn’t stop, he squeezed you around your middle, your name leaving his lips in a little sigh. He released his hold on your waist and cupped your cheek in his hand, tilting your head up just enough for him to kiss you again. This one was lengthy, stretching on with only little breaks for air, all lips and softness. When his tongue finally does peek out to dab at the seam of your lips, you feel a pleased shiver run down your spine, and you part your lips for him.

It’s a languid tangle of tongues, not too over eager, no teeth nipping at lips or overwhelming sensation. And it’s nice, you decide… just being like this, not having any time frame. Sure, it was already late, and Ford probably wanted to get up in order to start work, but you’d steal as much time with him alone as you could.

Below, you can feel twitching, his erection rising against your lower stomach, and he rested his forehead against the top of your head, breathing out a slow breath. “I tried to warn you…” he murmured, though, honestly? You didn’t really need any kind of warning for this.

“Good morning to you, too,” you said, teasingly, and he huffed out a laugh that ruffled your hair. “Let me just…” You scooched further down the bed, under the blankets, and urged Ford to lay on his back. When he finally complied after a few pushes, you slid your hands up over his kneecaps, feeling the muscles in his legs twitch as you ran them over his thighs to his hips. His erection stood proud, waiting for you, and you wasted no more time in leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the tip and pulling a quiet groan from Ford. You trailed kisses along the underside, making your way downward before dragging your tongue up from base to tip, then doing it all over again.

Light suddenly flooded the small dark space as Ford jerked the blankets off of you, exposing you and himself to the sunlight making its way into the room. His face was flushed, from chest to ears, his breathing already a little irregular.

“Don’t mind me, love. I just want to observe.” And he  _ knew _ how that turned you on, and dammit, you were going to give him a show.

You licked your way back up to the head of his cock, then parted your lips and took it into your mouth, sucking gently on it before moving downward. Six fingered hands moved to grasp the back of your neck and thread through your hair, petting over your head as you slowly bobbed down over his length.

“You’re amazing,” he rasped quietly, scratching lightly at your scalp and moaning when you hummed around his dick. “God, so incredible. Can’t believe you’re here with me.” His hips flexed beneath your hands, wanting to rut up into your mouth, but doing his best not to. “You’re so good to me, so good--” His rambling is cut off by the need to breathe, and he drew in a soft, shuddering breath. The head of his cock flirted with the back of your throat, and you relaxed the muscles there, pressing down until your nose met his pubic bone. The heightening of his moans was well worth it, even if you could only maintain it for a few seconds before pulling back, breathing steadily through your nose.

You set up a steady rhythm like that, pushing yourself all the way down to the base of his dick before pulling back up, almost completely pulling off of him, trying to keep your gag reflex under control. Ford was a puddle of pleasure beneath your hands and mouth, panting openly and not bothering to hide his noises, nor his enjoyment. His hands smoothed over your hair, squeezed your shoulder, cupped the back of your skull, anything and everything he could reach. It was almost like he couldn’t keep still, fidgeting and spasming slightly as you went down on him fully once more.

“Wait, hold-- hold on,” he groaned, tapping your shoulder with his hand, and you pulled off of him torturously slow, giving the head a little flick of your tongue before moving back up to kiss him. That was something you loved, that he didn’t mind kissing you after you’d just gone down on him. Sweet kisses that made your heart squeeze in your chest and your tummy feel full of fluttering butterflies, broken by the frequent need to breathe for both of you. He rested his forehead against yours and smiled, warm and full of affection. “I love you, so so much, my dear.”

“I love you too, Stanford.” You knew what using his full first name meant to him, how special it was, since everyone just called him ‘Ford’. He surged forward to press a kiss to your lips, tongue once again peeking out to tangle with yours. It was slow, and intimate, something that Ford had difficulty with in the beginning of your relationship, but now felt just as familiar as the feel of your five fingers held between his six.

He rolled the two of you over and hovered over you, the length of his cock pressed against your slit, already wet and ready for him. He groaned at that realization and ducked his head to your shoulder, breathing out a hot sigh against your skin.

“Make love to me, Ford,” you murmured, gentle and soft, and you could feel the heat from his face against your skin. He surged forward to press your lips together, adjusting his hips so that the head pressed against your entrance. “That’s it,  _ please _ …” A moan tumbled past your lips as he slowly sank himself deep inside, stopping only once your hips were flush against one another.

And you breathed him in, just as he did to you, letting out a soft, shuddering sigh against his lips as you felt your body clench down on him. He pressed his hips against yours, grinding in just enough to give your clit stimulation and him relief while the two of you kissed.

There was no rush to anything, no race to get to some undefined goal, and it was incredible, his slow, deep thrusts dripping pleasure through you like syrup. You traded kisses between breaths, swallowing up each other’s moans and sighs and words of affection.

“God, you feel incredible, can’t believe you’re  _ mine _ .” He groaned and rested his forehead against yours when you lifted your pelvis, planting your feet and holding yourself up so he could go in deeper and at a better angle. “You’re beautiful like this, so so stunning, an anomaly all my own.” You moaned and clenched around him, and his hips stuttered forward for a moment before returning to its slow, deep slide against your inner walls. “ _ Stars _ , even travelling through different dimensions, I’ve never met anyone as fascinating nor as wonderful as you.”

And it was so sweet, so deliciously pleasurable in that slow build kind of way, that you felt yourself grinning ear to ear at him as he made love to you, an expression which he mirrored easily.

When you could tell he was getting close, you’d clench around him with every outward thrust, and his panting breath huffed against your cheek as he pressed a line of kisses across your face. Finally, finally he settled on your lips in the same moment he moved his left hand down between the two of you, gathering up some of your slick before going to rub circles against your clit. Your thighs trembled on either side of him, and he threw off your rhythm, but this close to the end, you knew it didn’t really matter.

You came with a cry, and he rubbed and fucked you through it, until your hips spasmed with oversensitivity. He held fast to your hips with both hands then, and with a few more deep thrusts came inside of you. You felt another little tremor of pleasure at the feel of him doing so, the warmth spreading through your pelvis and up to your cheeks, which were ruddy with a blush.

Gently, you eased yourself down from holding yourself up, and he pulled out with a slick sound that made you shiver. He gathered you up in his arms, and you wrapped your own around his neck, fingers sliding gently through his hair as he pressed a lingering kiss to your lips.

“I love you… I love you, so much, my dear.”

And you smiled, because you knew that he meant it, knew that, if he was giving up time to work for you, then he must.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
